Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices such as MEMS actuators and MEMS sensors are well known. MEMS devices can be made using various wafer level processing techniques. Electrical contacts for MEMS devices are often formed using metal sputtering and patterning processes during wafer fabrication. MEMS devices in particular often include movable or actuatable portions that have to be released in an etch process after wafer fabrication.
In some situations, if care is not taken, etch processes of this type or other wafer fabrication processes such as high-temperature processes can negatively affect metal contacts formed during wafer fabrication. In some cases, metal contacts for MEMS devices are formed after release using a shadow mask during evaporation of released wafers or dies. However, shadow masking operations of this type can be prohibitively expensive and/or labor intensive.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved electrical contacts for MEMS devices.